No Rest for the Innocent
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: Becky sighed as her friends continued to horse around. It was just going to be a relaxing week in the woods, nothing bad would happen...right?


Vio: I have decided to delete my other story for this one, and this one will still be dark by the way.

Warning! Vulgar language, blood, gore, and suggestive situations!

I do not own Street Sharks!

* * *

 **Prologue: The Dirty**

* * *

"You asshole!" The blond beauty screeched as a well-dressed man threw her clothes in her face.

The man ignored her while straightening his tie, "I have no need for you anymore," he glared her down with those same chocolate orbs that were clouded with lust not even a few hours earlier, "my wife is sick and I absolutely refuse to cheat on her while she is ill."

"I hope she wises up and kicks your ass to the curb!" She snarled, shivering as she bent down to pick up her clothing.

She hoped no one would see her in only in her undergarments.

"If you try anything," he hissed now towering over her, "then I'll make your life a living hell – do you understand?"

She nodded, biting into her lip so hard she could taste copper. He sent her a grin that sent more shivers down her spine, and she quickly turned and walked off. The sound of the door slamming made her flinch and groan to herself as she looked up towards the midnight-colored sky.

She dug through her purse and grabbed her phone, pulling it out to look at the time.

It was three in the _**fuckin'**_ morning.

That bastard would pay – oh, he would pay alright.

She might just spread a few rumors around, or she might just personally tell his wife.

"Jesus, it's cold," she grumbled as she continued to walk along on the sidewalk, crouching down or ducking into a nearby alley whenever she saw someone walking by, "I wonder if there are any short cuts around this place?"

She grabbed her phone and pulled up maps, quickly typing her address in. She then looked towards the nearest alley before glancing back down at her phone, biting her lip and shifting on her feet that were now almost completely frozen.

"Well, it is the nearest short cut."

She shrugged off the feeling of unease that was pooling in her gut, "Eh, what the hell?"

 ***HONKHONK***

"What the fuck?!" She snarled loudly, grabbing her chest where her heart was beating rapidly.

An all too familiar cherry red, 1967 Chevrolet impala sat in the middle of the street with its engine rumbling. She hesitantly walked over with a frown as the window rolled down to reveal – to her relief – a crimson-haired beauty with a frown decorating her all-too-pink lips.

"Oh, thank goodness," she opened the door and slid in while trying to ignore her friend's stern blue/silver eyes that were burning in the back of her head as she buckled herself in, "for a minute there, I thought I was a goner – thanks Becky."

"You slept with Hector again, didn't you?"

She flinched as Becky pushed down on the gas making the engine almost roar, "Beck-"

"Don't 'Becky' me, Josie," she growled stopping at a stoplight and turning her gaze back to her friend, "you and I both know that man is no good. I mean," she drove on as the light turned green, "he cheats on his wife all the time, but he won't let her leave and he's always checking to see if she's ever cheating on him. Do you really want to get caught up in that mess with an oblivious wife and an over-controlling husband who will – by the way – get revenge on you should you ever decide to get payback for him kicking your ass to the curb like you were yesterday's news."

Josie said nothing, but instead she covered her arms and shivered once more.

Becky sighed and turned up the heat as an awkward silence descended upon the two women.

* * *

"Danny," the man's grin fell slightly at the sight of panic on his girlfriend's face, "where's Julie? She was supposed to be back almost twenty minutes ago."

"Eh," the two looked over at their other friend, "I'm sure she's fine. She and Josh probably wanted some alone time," he wiggled his eyebrows, "if ya catch my drift."

Danny's smile brightened again, "Yeah babe, don't worry," he took a sip of his fifth – or was it his seventh – beer and pulled her close, "they're fine."

Before she could respond, a loud scream echoed through the forest and all three jumped to their feet.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Fuck if I know!"

"JULIE! JOSH!"

"Dammit Karen! Don't fucking shout like that!"

"Shut the hell up Tom!"

"Both of you be quiet," Danny hissed quietly as everything went silent, "it's too damn silent."

 ***CRACK***

The three turned to where the sound came from, only to freeze as something rolled out of the bushes.

It was Julie's head.

"Nonononono," Karen chanted repeatedly as she fell to her knees in horror and shock, "Julie, no!"

Tom took a few steps back, "Fuck this," the other two turned to him, "I'm out!"

He disappeared into the woods with Karen and Danny calling for him, only stopping as Tom's chilling scream came a few minutes later. Karen scrambled up, and with a horrified look on her face – she took off in the opposite direction, leaving Danny by himself.

With a look of betrayal on his face, Danny took off in another direction that led away from Karen and Tom's paths.

"Well, well," a figure stepped out of the woods with crimson liquid dripping from their chin, "looks like I got myself a couple of runners."

Dark silver orbs shine with bloodlust as the figure disappears into the thicket.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know please?

So yeah, this is the replacement for **Shark's Hunger.**

Please review? ;w;


End file.
